The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘QUFU’. ‘QUFU’ represents a new mophead type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape plant, potted plant and as a cut flower.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The Inventor made a cross on May 13, 2008 between unnamed proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program; reference name Kroe-1 as the female parent and reference name GS-1 as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘QUFU’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in spring of 2011.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July 2010. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.